Temporary Insanity
by Randomly Smurfy
Summary: Chad can't understand why he can't get Sonny out of his head.


**AN:** HA! I wish I owned Sonny With A Chance. But that's far from reality. I'm still shocked at how much I love that show.

Temporary Insanity  
by Randomly smuRfy  
OneShot

* * *

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Ripping my eyes away from the scene across the commissary, I turned my attention to the brunette beside me. "What?"

"You're staring," Portlyn pointed out.

"I am not," I refuted. "I was just...observing. Friends do that," I paused, "Friends do that, right?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." I turned away. "Why are you doing this, Chad?" I then heard Portlyn ask for the umpteenth time.

She's referring to my comraderie with the newest star of our rival show, So Random!, the perpetually peppy Sonny Monroe. Ever since the little firecracker brightened up that sad excuse for a show and upped their ratings, we over at Mackenzie Falls are feeling the heat. But why? I mean, compared to our show, we clearly have the better chance at getting an Emmy or a Golden Globe. Sure, Mackenzie Falls has been on the air for three years and have yet to even hear a whisper of being nominated, but regardless. We obviously are the better show. No one in a two hundred mile radius can cry on cue like I can.

But why am I doing this, what ever _this_ is? Who is Sonny Monroe to me? She bocked at me, for Pete's sake! She alluded that I was coward, scared of a game for children ages four through seven, and that my acting smelled of ham...? She just gives me back everything I give her, but in her own _Sonny _way. What is wrong with her? No one speaks to me the way she does. But then... What is wrong with me? Conversing with her at lunch, texting her at night, imagining her acting opposite me on my own show... It's utterly absurd.

No. It is insanity. I'm losing it. When I'm at home in my bed, instead of relishing in the fact that I can say Zac Efron is banned from my set, I picture Sonny. Her bouncy, mahogany hair, her bright brown eyes always wide with amazement, that great big smile of hers, how appallingly perfect she looked when she was dressed as a part of our cast, how so damn trusting she is... Hmm, I have been taking her naivete – and her cast's idiotic attempts to win her back – for granted. Well, don't expect Chad Dylan Cooper to make that mistake twice.

I stood up and strutted toward the So Random! cast table. Sonny was, once again, sitting alone – her "friends" had left her behind...again. I had seen the exchange. Tawni, who was unfortunate enough to be on So Random! because she would totally fit in with our crowd, said something in that mocking tone she always uses with Sonny, causing the rest of their cast to laugh. Sonny had tried to reply in her defense, but they never gave her the chance. They had left laughing, as Sonny shrank down in her seat.

"Hey Sonny," I said. She turned in my direction, and her eyes minutely shined. "You look a little glum. Moon taken your light?" I grinned.

She scoffed while rolling her eyes then stared down at her black vested chest. "No, I'm just kind of homesick, that's all."

This weird emotion came over me - I think it's called compassion - so I sat in the chair previously occupied by the spry, eccentric girl from Sonny's show and looked at her. "Where are you friends?"

"They got tired of me talking about Wisconsin, so they left," she said, shaking her head in a nonchalant manner, as if she were trying to make herself feel better. Such an optimist, that one. Sonny brought her gaze up to mine, and it took me a moment to realize it was my turn to contribute to the conversation.

"You know, I have an aunt in Wisconsin," I told her. Immediately her wide smile I'd grown accustomed to surfaced.

"Really?"

I groaned. "No, I was just trying to make you feel better."

Her smile faded and a skeptical smirk replaced it. "Why are you doing this, Chad Dylan?" Somewhere outside the cafeteria, someone emitted a gasp.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Why am I doing this? Is it because Sonny is different? Because she is. She makes me listen when she talks. She makes me laugh at things I once believed to be juvenile. She makes me want to be around her. It's like she is literally the Sun. Everything around her is caught up in her ethereal orbit.

Sonny watched me expectantly, so I cooly replied, "Chock it up to temporary insanity."

* * *

**AN:** my attempt at a CHANNY. ahaha, i love that couple name...almost as much as i love that couple. i cannot get over how much chemistry sonny and chad (or demi and sterling) have. it makes me squee with glee. so, tell me what you think in a handy, dandy review.

_smuRfy_


End file.
